erfandomcom-20200215-history
The Domino Heart
The Domino Heart is the 11th episode of the 6th season of "E.R." Plot NBC Description LACK OF WATER FLOW SLOWS ER WHILE LUCY FIGHTS FOR PATIENT'S NEW HEART: A simple water shutoff makes the struggle for life even harder in the ER while Lucy (Kellie Martin) is excited for Valerie (guest star Myndy Crist), a patient she befriended who finally can receive a new heart if she can circumvent some last-minute medical complications. Drs. Carter (Noah Wyle) and Chen (Ming-Na) duel over admitting an elderly patient (guest star Peg Phillips, "Northern Exposure") with Parkinson's whose daughter (guest star Diane Baker) pleads exhaustion in caring for her. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) also is weary of lodging his troublesome father (guest star John Cullum) as he deals with the return of Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies), who is experiencing post-partum depression. Later, Greene treats a patient (guest star Justin Louis, "Battery Park") for seizures and suspects that his boyfriend (guest star Hank Stratton) is physically abusing him. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) confronts the murderer (guest star Lawence Monoson) whose life she saved before he is taken to county jail. In addition, Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) makes a tentative offer to Dr. Finch (Michael Michele); Hathaway soothes a nervous boy (guest star Andre Jamal Kinney) with a broken leg and Dr. Malucci (Erik Palladino) personally checks out a Hispanic pharmacy that also serves as an illegal back-door health clinic. Laura Innes, Paul McCrane and Goran Visjnic also star. Synopsis Mark Greene is woken up early by his dad so he decides to head to the hospital. He arrives at work and learns that the water main has been shut off. Carol Hathaway has returned to work and it's her first full day without the twins. Luka Kovač's patient is an acrobat who fell from a platform. Lucy Knight comes in early because Valerie, her heart patient, is getting a heart transplant. Cater is on the code team for the day. Jing-Mei Chen treats a woman with Parkinson's disease. Lucy's patient arrives and is excited about getting a new heart. Dr. Chen tells her patient's daughter that everything is fine. The woman begs Dr. Chen to admit her because she is so exhausted from taking care of her. Chen says no. Mark deals with a hockey player who had a seizure. Weaver tells Lucy that they can't do the heart transplant because Valerie has a fever. Mark asks the hockey player if he was trying to hurt himself because he overdosed on asthma medicine. He says no. Lucy manages to convince Dr. Romano to remove the device from Valerie and give her antibiotics so that she can proceed with the heart surgery. Carol is having a hard time readjusting to working and Weaver tells her it's alright if she's a bit rusty. Peter asks Cleo Finch if she wants to get food later but Cleo doesn't know what time she'll be off. Elizabeth Corday finds Carol crying in the break room. Elizabeth says that she's just overwhelmed and that if she needs help with anything to let them know. Lucy tells Valerie that the worst case scenario of doing the surgery is that after she could develop a life-threatening infection. She asks Lucy what would she do and Lucy says that she'd go for it. Mark tries to get his patient to talk to a social worker because he believes that his boyfriend is beating him up. Elizabeth gets a visit from Lindsay who thanks Elizabeth for finding out where her sister was buried. Elizabeth visits Dean, who she didn't end up killing with morphine. She tells him that she doesn't give a damn what happens to him because her job is done. She says goodbye and leaves as he calls after her. Dr. Chen's patients return after having been discharged because the daughter fell in the parking lot. Lucy gets to watch Valerie's surgery and marvels at the new heart. The social worker tells Mark that his patient denied everything. Chen and John Carter argue over Chen admitting the mother just because the daughter is tired. Carter admits the daughter because it's his patient so it's his call. Mark tries to convince his patient to stay at the hospital but his boyfriend convinces him to leave. Dave helps Cleo by acting as a translator and finding out about an illegal clinic. He goes to check it out. After the surgery, Lucy notices that Valerie's gaze has deviated to the right. Chen plays a prank on Carter by calling a code while he's in the bathroom and claims that it's payback for him blackmailing her earlier. They hear a loud noise and go outside to see that the hockey player and his boyfriend have been involved in a car accident. One of them has been hit by the car and is rushed inside. Because the water is turned off they have to use a vacuum cleaner to reinflate his lungs. Dr. Robert Romano tells Lucy that Valerie had a stroke and that she's in a vegetative state. He says that it isn't her fault but that she needs to get consent from the family to give the heart to someone else. Chen agrees to no more practical jokes after she apologizes to Carter. Lucy gets the consent and Dr. Ramono tells her that he's sorry. Chen thinks that her patient ate nails but it's really a prank that Carter is pulling on her. Peter asks Cleo Finch if she wants to grab dinner. She asks if he's asking her out to which he says yes. Mark tries again to get his patient to talk with a social worker but he says no. He also receives a call telling him that his dad locked himself out of their apartment. Lucy and Luka have a deep conversation outside of the hospital. Lucy says that she's just grateful that she's able to walk through the hospital doors every day. That if she just helped one person that it'd have been worth it but that didn't happen today. Luka tells her that the day isn't over yet and that to help him with a new patient. She says it looks like a difficult one and he says he'll talk her through it. Characters *Lucy Knight *John Carter *Jing-Mei Chen *Mark Greene *Carol Hathaway *Elizabeth Corday *Peter Benton *Cleo Finch *Dave Malucci *Robert Romano Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6